Reason to Stay, Unrequited Dreams
|details = You've gotten a request from that girl Olga! She's the one that aided you with the Viking material the other day, right? Her brother has not returned. Did you see him in Vinland? That reminds me, who was the folklorist that was researching the Vikings? |fameAdv = 42,900 |step1 = /Vinland/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ I have heard rumors that you discovered the "Land of the Vine". If, as you say, it is not a land where Grapes grow in abundance, then let us not refer to it as a Land of the Vine. I have a request for the adventurer who discovered Vinland. I want you to look for my brother. |step2 = /A Brother's Conviction/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ My brother's name is Snorri, the same as the son of Thorfinn. There is a strange mark on a map I found after my brother left. It is near the place that you announced that you had found Vinland. My brother is certain to have gone there to find a clue as to "Two Livestock" and Vinland. |step3 = /Message to a Brother/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ I believe he would have reached there before you. I know it is a long journey, but would you travel there and find my brother? And tell him that I said that if he has accomplished his purpose, then please come home to his sister... |step4 = /Finding Snorri/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ You're the one that followed the sea route of the Vikings. I must apologize to you. It was I that made that request. I didn't mean to deceive you. But I wanted this place and the route of the Vikings to be brought to the attention of the world. I thought someone of your fame could do so. |step5 = /The Truth of History/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ It's not something I could have announced. No one would have listened to a descendant of the Vikings praising their virtues. All the English and the Celts remember is the terror that the Vikings brought with them. And that is a part of history. |step6 = /A Change of Requests/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ And I cannot return yet. Don't worry, it is no fault of yours that you cannot fulfill your quest. How about this? What if I make a request of you? If you can help me resolve the reason I can't go home yet, then in time I will return. |step7 = /A Nagging Doubt/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ Forgive me. I know that is not how the world works. In truth, I just would like your aid in clearing up the dilemma I am facing. This is the Vinland of the Saga. I firmly believe it. But I actually found something a bit strange. |step8 = /A Difference only a Viking Would Feel/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ Did you enter the building here at my side? There is a viking helm gilded with silver. The Vikings were quite skilled in crafts, so the work itself does not surprise me. But the Vikings were extremely practical. Silver is both malleable and heavy. I do not believe they would have used it for armor. |step9 = /The Next Request/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ I believe that the natives may have found the helm and for some reason glided it with silver. Please take the helmet you will find inside that room. I will send a request for you to the nearest guild, the one in the Caribbean. I want to know more about this area. |stepfinal = Olga and Snorri/Cape of Vinland/Ruins Interior: L'Anse aux Meadows/ It does not appear like we will be able to fulfill Olga's request to bring her brother home. But if we can help with Snorri's problem, he says he will return home when he has a chance. We must find the helm he referred to and then wait for his request at the Caribbean Guild. |discoXP = 950 |cardXP = 475 |reportXP = 300 |reportfame = 130 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Silver Helmet |notes = *Snorri can be found near the Camp Site. *Discovery is made inside Ruins Interior: L'Anse aux Meadows, in the corner just left of the entrance. The entrance is close to Snorri. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = Cape of Vinland |seaarea = Newfoundland Waters }}